


Armored Van

by mybeanieandme



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Deleted Scene, Fleeting Violence, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybeanieandme/pseuds/mybeanieandme
Summary: What happens in the few minutes between them being pulled apart and Copley on the airstrip.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 5
Kudos: 257





	Armored Van

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop watching that section of the movie and would gladly watch twenty more minutes of just that, thank you.

They exchanged a look. It was one of many that they had, this one was more subtle but it spoke volumes.

It happened fast, Joe pulled free first, it felt like Copley’s- or whoever’s goons they were would have expected that. They almost did. But having just pulled them apart during their fleetingly brief makeout session they were couched in their homophobia and disgusted so Joe had the upper hand. He might not have forgotten as many ways to kill a man as Andy, but he was certainly well versed.

He threw himself towards the other side of the van as if lunging for Nicky once more which had the desired effect of a gun being pulled on him. He dodged the shot, which then hit the man behind him and then the flurry came.

He and Nicky moved like a dance in the confined space as they foiled one kidnapper at a time until they sat amongst the injured, knocked out, and dead. Nicky panted, a bullet making its way out of his shoulder as he settled back down.

“Did that seem excessive?” Nicky asked as he gazed up at Joe from his position on the floor.

“No man will ever deny me kisses from you,” Joe shook his head and leaned forward to kiss Nicky once more. 

Nicky sighed softly into the kiss, hands straining against the zip tie that held them, longing to touch Joe’s face. “Suppose we could have kept one of them around to take these off of us,” he said against Joe’s mouth. 

“Soon I will kiss you with my hands wherever I’d like them,” Joe assured him and kissed him again. 

It was a good angle for kissing but not ideal, ideal would be in bed curled around each other, where they thought their night had been headed. 

“We’re slowing down,” Nicky pulled away and Joe groaned, he still wasn’t done with the kisses. 

But the door flew open, a body tumbling out of the van, and guns were aimed once more in their faces.

“I don’t suppose it would be possible to get these chains off of us?”


End file.
